Twinkle Humming
is Cure Twinkle's first finisher that can only be used in her Mode Elegant. It is first used in episode 4. Description Cure Twinkle inserts her Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She places her hands near her hips to make the star on her belt shine. When she says "Glitter, O Stars!", the stars fly up into the sky and grow bigger. As she says "Twinkle", she catches a point of the star and sends it rolling towards the enemy as she says "Humming". The stars traps the enemy and after it explodes, Twinkle says "Farewell". Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: エクスチェンジ！モードエレガント！ Cure Twinkle: キラキラ！星よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュア・トゥインクル・ハミング！ Cure Twinkle: ごきげんよう！ Romaji Cure Twinkle: Ekusuchenji! Mōdo Ereganto! '' '''Cure Twinkle:' Kirakira, hoshi yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua To~uinkuru Hamingu! Cure Twinkle: Gokigen'yō! Transliteration Cure Twinkle: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Twinkle: Glitter, O Stars! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Twinkle Humming! Cure Twinkle: Farewell! Full Moon Humming is an attack used by Cure Twinkle, which can only be used if she has her Luna Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. It is first used in episode 12. Description Cure Twinkle inserts her Luna Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a crescent moon with the yellow light on the rod. The crescent moon then bursts into a full moon to shield against any attacks. Twinkle can also push the moon forward to knock the enemies away, or launch it as a massive buzz-saw. Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: ルナ！ Cure Twinkle: キラキラ！月よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュア・フルムーン・ハミング！ Romaji Cure Twinkle: Runa! Cure Twinkle: Kirakira, tsuki yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua Furu Mūn Hamingu! Transliteration Cure Twinkle: Luna! Cure Twinkle: Glitter, O Moon! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Full Moon Humming! Meteor Humming is an attack used by Cure Twinkle, which can only be used if she has her Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. It is first used in episode 17. Description Cure Twinkle inserts her Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a large star with small stars surrounding it with the yellow light on the rod. The small stars and the large star begin to spin rapidly and shoot up into the sky to become multiple stars and crash down on the enemy like meteors. Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: シューティングスター！ Cure Twinkle: キラキラ！流れ星よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュア・ミーティア・ハミング！ Romaji Cure Twinkle: Shūtingu Sutā! Cure Twinkle: Kirakira, Nagareboshi yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua Mītia Hamingu! Transliteration Cure Twinkle: Shooting Star! Cure Twinkle: Glitter, O Shooting Star! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Meteor Humming! Galaxy Chorus is an attack used by Cure Twinkle, which can only be used if she has her Premium Ginga Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. It is first used in episode 42. Description Cure Twinkle inserts her Premium Ginga Dress Up Key into the center keyhole of the palace and turns it, which causes the star emblem to blink in the palace's balcony. She turns the dial once and the symbol shines again. She says the first part of the incantation as a lace circle appears and turns into a small galaxy. Twinkle then twirls her finger as a trail of stars follows with each motion of it as she announces the attack name. A large storm of stars rains down from the galaxy onto the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Twinkle: ギンガ！ Cure Twinkle: シャランラ！銀河よ！ Cure Twinkle: プリキュア・ギャラクシー・コーラス！ Romaji Cure Twinkle: Ginga! Cure Twinkle: Sharanra! Ginga yo! Cure Twinkle: Purikyua Gyarakushī Kōrasu! Transliteration Cure Twinkle: Ginga! Cure Twinkle: Shalala! O Galaxy! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Galaxy Chorus! Trivia Gallery Twinkle aabout to insert DUK.png|Cure Twinkle inserting her Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume. Cure Twinkle in Elegant Mode.png|Cure Twinkle in her Elegant Mode. Hands near hips.jpg|" Kirakira..." Kirakira,_hoshi_yo!.png|"... Hoshi yo!" Twinkle....png|"Twinkle..." Humming!.jpg|"...Humming!" Gokigen'you.jpg|"Farewell!" Twinkle Humming 42.png|Twinkle using Twinkle Humming in episode 42 Kirakira! Tsuki yo!.png|Twinkle performing "Full Moon Humming". Twinkle Humminh Crystal Attack.png|Twinkle using "Full Moon Humming". Kirakira! Nagareboshi yo!.png|Twinkle performing "Meteor Humming." Pretty Cure Comet Humming.jpg|Twinkle using "Meteor Humming." Twinkle Humming Episode 22 Version.jpg|Twinkle Humming in episode 22. Full Moon Humming Episode 22 Version.png|Full Moon Humming in episode 22. Shooting Star Humming Episode 22 Version.png|Meteor Humming in episode 22. TwinkleFullMoonHumming.jpg|Twinkle using Full Moon Humming in episode 34. Full Moon Humming on torpedo.jpg|Twinkle using Full Moon Humming in episode 36. Meteor Humming episode 43.png|Twinkle using Meteor Humming in episode 43. Meteor Humming episode 48.jpg|Twinkle using Meteor Humming in episode 48. Ginga Key in Hand.png|Twinkle holds up her Ginga Key Ginga Key inserted in to Palace.png|Twinkle inserts the key into the palace Twinkle O Light.png|"Sharanra!" Summoning circle.jpg|"Ginga yo!" Circle transformed into a galaxy.png|Circle transformed into a galaxy. GPPC42Twinkle.jpg|"Pretty Cure..." Summons the light of the Stars.png|"...Galaxy Chorus!" Stars being fired.png|The stars being fired. Zetsuborg imported by the Galaxy Chorus.png|The Zetsuborg shocked by the attack. Zetsuborg_galaxy_chorus.png| The dragon Zetsuborg about to be hit by the attack Mega Full Moon Humming.PNG|Grand Princess Twinkle uses a massive Full Moon Humming to block an attack from Close Video Category:Attacks Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Attacks